Aelita Schaeffer
Aelita Hopper at Kadic Academy, is a human-turned virtual being, and the daughter of Franz Hopper. She is the technical ruler of Lyoko in as much as one exists, is the leader of Team Lyoko, and for the most part the target of XANA's schemes. XANA is also her sworn enemy and is after her. She has a relationship with Jeremie. Description Aelita is the leader of Lyoko due to being the creator of Lyoko's daughter and has been given the nickname "Princess" by her friends. Aelita's hair is pink on Lyokó and in the real world as well. Aelita wears different outfits at different times on Earth. Her daytime/outside outfit in the first season is a maroon skirt, yellow shirt and a dark pink jacket shown in the "Aelita's arrival on Earth" picture. In the second season, she wears a dark pink jumper dress over a light pink hooded long sleeved shirt with two fuzzy pull strings and pink knee boots. Her night clothes consist of white socks (sometimes; almost always she goes barefoot) and an over sized pink t-shirt with a red letter A on the front. Her ears are pointed, like an elf's (similar to a doll named Mister Puck that she owns). Her left ear has a small dangle earring that looks like a fishing lure. Her Lyoko ID card shows a picture of her face and body as do the rest of them. She also has light green, maroon-edged sleeves cut off from her shirt (in fact, they only cover the lower arms). Aelita always blushes when she talks about something secretive with Jeremie and her. She is Jeremie's love interest. She loves music and is a great D.J because her father used to play piano for her. Being a talented D.J, the Subdigitals decided for her to do concerts. Such as in episode Music Soothes the Savage Beast. She also played tunes at a school dance in episode Final Mix. William stated that she was really incredible. Aelita's Past Life Aelita was born to 'Waldo' Franz Hopper (Schaeffer) and Antea Hopper (Schaeffer). When the Men In Black kidnaped Antea, Franz became especially protective. When the men in black began pursuing Franz, He took Aelita to Lyoko with him, which, according to Hopper, was a world without danger, but something went wrong. XANA became evil & tried to take over Lyoko. Franz had no choice but to turn off the Supercomputer him self from the inside. He thought that would stop XANA, but he was wrong. XANA, a multi-agent computer program created by Hopper to destroy Project Carthage, used the opportunity to imprison its creator and ordered the Scyphozoa to steal Aelita's memories. When Jeremie Belpois stumbled onto the Supercomputer and turned it on, both Aelita and Jeremie were led to believe she was an A.I. because of the fact that when Franz had turned off the supercomputer she had lost all her memories. She had no idea of who she was or where she was, not even her own name. At first, Jeremie called her "Artificial Intelligence", but she wanted to be called something else, so Jeremie called her "Maya". Surprisingly, as stated here, she was originally planned to really be an A.I. and not a regular girl. Aelita's relationship with Jeremy At first, Aelita just contacted the team during attacks, but by Big Bug, Aelita talked to Jeremie on a daily basis about his life and what life was like on Earth. Aelita, having not remembered any of her past memories, was intrigued by simple things like "resting", and Jeremie often had to use metaphors a computer would understand better, i.e. "Resting is like recharging your batteries." Jeremie also constantly made hints that he really liked talking to her, such as in the "resting" conversation when he said "I thought resting was boring when I was little. But now that I met you I actually enjoy it." Aelita usually replied with a soft giggle or something else indicating joy. Aelita's temporary death In the final episode of the second season, The Key, the Scyphozoa manages to steal her half of the Keys (causing her to temporarily die), allowing XANA to escape his prison on Lyoko. Her father manages to return every memory she had lost, including a copy of her half of the Keys, which may allow her control over Lyoko after XANA's escaped from the Supercomputer. Lyoko profile *'ID Card': Aelita's card shows the Eye of XANA, but it is pink (like her hair) instead of red. *'Health': 100 Life Points *'Weapons': *Energy field (Gains in Season 3) - Aelita can conjure and throw energy fields at monsters. They are slower than Odd's arrows, but they don't need to hit XANA's eye on a monster to be effective. But to destroy a Megatank, their "body" must not be closed. .]] *Lyoko Powers: **Creativity **Second Sight **Tarantula Riding **Flight (Gains in Season 4) **The Ability to activate or deactivate a tower *'Vehicle': Aelita has no vehicle of her own, but she sometimes uses the Overwing, Overboard, and rarely the Overbike. She is the main pilot of the Skidbladnir. Gallery Aelita_finally_materialized.jpg Aelita comic 1-3 (1).jpg|Aelita in the CL comic in the real world season 1-3. This outfit wasn't on season 1 on TV. Aelita comic1-3(2).jpg|Aelita in the CL comic on Lyoko season 1-3. Copy (3) of Le meilleur des deux mondes 08.jpg|Aelita in the CL comic in the real world season 4. This outfit was in season 4 on TV. Copy of Mauvaise replique 147.jpg|Aelita's sports clothes. Empreintes 009.jpg|Aelita's Night clothes. Empreintes 063.jpg|Aelita in her Swim suit. Aelitafromtheme.jpg Trivia *Aelita uses a scooter whilst traveling to the Factory in the sewers. She also has a mobile phone for herself. Although this isn't really trivia, it seems all the things she owns have been bought for her by Jeremie. *In the first season, Aelita sometimes engaged in meditation. She hadn't done it since then, but meditates again in the Season 4 episode Kadic Bombshell. It appears that meditation is Aelita's way of listening for XANA's pulsations. It is unknown if she will do it again, since Jeremie developed the Superscan. *Like XANA, Aelita has the power to strike out at the real world. In Ghost Channel, Aelita caused the pipes in the Boiler Room to destruct, allowing Jeremie to elude Jim and Mr. Delmas. *When Aelita was a child, she had a doll named Mister Pück. The doll was the source of her dreams in the present. *In The Girl of the Dreams, Jeremie accidentally mistook Taelia for Aelita, thinking that he had finally materialized her to Earth. Despite their matching voices and physical appearances, Taelia was the antithesis of Aelita. Also, Taelia is actually an anagram of Aelita. *Aelita is an excellent DJ, and may know how to play the piano, thanks to her father, who gave her lessons when she was a child. This was shown in a flashback in the episode, Distant Memory. *Aelita's health is restored every time she enters a Tower. This was important in the first season but is not so in the second, when she lives on Earth. *Sissi often calls Aelita "Mrs. or Ms. Einstein", in association with Odd calling Jeremie "Einstein". This has created the theory that Sissi may become Odd's girlfriend in later seasons. In New Order Sissi called Aelita and Jeremie Mr. and Mrs. Einstein. *Aelita's nickname is Princess, which is often debated by some fans to be more than just a nickname. In "Deja Vu" Odd called her Cinderella, in reference to her "stroke of midnight" arrival at the Factory. *In the episode "Code: Earth", Odd claims Aelita is from Holland, yet Yumi says that Aelita is Japanese. These are all lies that would allow her to stay on Earth. *In the episode "New Order", Odd tells Jim that Aelita is from Canada. This is another lie, but Jim actually believes it this time, not remembering ever being kind to her at all. *Her name is also spelled "Aélita" on some French scripts. The spelling "Aëlita" is a pure French fanon. *Aelita's DJ skills were shown once again when she was chosen by Chris of the Subdigitals to be their opening act in Crash Course. *Aelita is shown to have a pink laptop as shown in Guided Missile. *Aelita is the only person with a non-natural looking hair color, besides Odd's purple streak dot in his blonde hair.. *In The Pretender Jeremie said Aelita is the best even though he said Ulrich was the greatest in The Chips Are Down and Swarming Attack. This might have been a lie because Aelita didn't shoot monsters in season 1 and 2, until she gained the ability to conjure energy fields. *Aelita has been defibrillated and has received CPR after going into cardiac arrest in Common Interest. This was because XANA was dying. Category:Characters Category:Females